


OMEGA DANIELL™

by JazamineL



Series: NAMED OMEGA [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Absent Parents, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asylum, Awkward Romance, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Caring, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Crazy, Crossdressing, Crying, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dress Up, Dresses, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Femininity, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Harm to Children, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Angst, High Heels, High School, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Inspiration, Kawaii, Kindness, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Long Hair, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meant To Be, Medical Trauma, Melanie Martinez References, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Lesbian Character, POV Original Character, Panic Attacks, Parent Death, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Q - Freeform, Quotations, References to Knotting, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Scent Marking, Scenting, School, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Shyness, Sibling Love, Siblings, Singing, Skirts, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, Stockings, Sweet, Tears, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Therapy, Tissue Warning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Tragic Romance, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Wealth, deep, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Omega Ell Wentworth has one person to live for; his baby brother. After a lifetime of suffering under his mother's wrath, they manage the courage to escape, just when their Grandparents are coming to visit. The boys are saved and then taken to America, sunny California.There, Ell will learn to overcome his nightmares and embrace what it truly means to be an Omega.Book Two of the Named Omega Series.JazamineLake 2019™🔞®©





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THIS ENTIRE BOOK.

**_❗❗❗❗❕IMPORTANT❕❗❗❗❗_ **

* * *

** _ DARKNESS UNTOLD™ _ **  
** _ DARKNESS™ _ **  
** _ WANTING ™ _ **  
** _ THE COLD DARK™ _ **

** **

** _Vanessa _ ** [Rosalina_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx) [Lopezxx](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx)  
_When life knocks you down, get back up and say, 'You hit like a Bitch!'_

**_Followers and Readers_**  
Cast all your anxiety on him because he cares for you. 1 Peter 5:7  
  
  


_ ⚠⚠ _ ** _ ❗❗ WARNING._**** ** _ ** ❗❗ ** _ ** ⚠⚠ **

**My series will include some**** extent of maturity.  **  
**Will not be suited**** for certain ages****.  ** ** This book is a male on male romance. **

  
**Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**   
  
  


" Ell ?" 

At the sound of her mother's voice, the brunette stopped what she was currently doing and looked up from cutting potatoes for dinner. 

" Yes, mother?" 

"Can you come here, my little songbird?" 

It wasn't like she had a choice. Ell looked over her shoulder at her little brother who was colouring on the floor in the living room. She smiled slightly at the simple sight before uniting the apron that was knotted around her waist. Hanging it on the island at the centre of the kitchen and leaving the room. Ell had no doubt that her mother was in the music room, where she spent most of her time. As expected, Marisol Wentworth was sitting before a recently polished, black Bosendorfer piano. She sat with a kind, fake smile in the middle of the grand room of instruments that Ell had to learn to play as well as practice her singing. Ell went and stood before the piano one hand in the other right under her chest just as her mother had taught her.

Ever since her mother had discovered Ell's talent, she'd have her sing. Ell had a strong voice that reached the heavens when she sang and made the pores on her brother's skin to raise. Marisol played the piano along gracefully, her fingers dancing across the keys in tune to Ell's beautiful melody. Her mother was in a good mood today and she wasn't planning on ruining it. It was terrifying whenever Marisol was angry. 

She'd be a beast. 

Ell went over to verses and the chorus elegantly, her voice rising to the tenor perfectly and the piano moved along to her music. When the song was over, her mother clapped her hands together.

"That was magnificent, Daniell!" Ell's mother praised and she bowed. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, you have your duties. Carry on. And well done, my songbird." 

Ell gave her a warm smile that she knew meant absolutely nothing. Marisol was just playing house with her only two children, ruining their lives and torturing them. Ell then left the music room, closing the door quietly behind her and headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Her little brother, Ashley, was still colouring on the floor. As Ell passed by, Ash looked up at her with big, bright grey eyes that were filled with hope and joy, as any child should. But, Ell's eyes had dulled long ago when she learnt the truth. She kissed Ash's forehead and got back to making the food. 

"Danny?"

Ell's head snapped over his shoulder, "Ash, you know mommy doesn't like you calling me that. You'll be punished." 

"Sorry, I just had a question." 

Ell's stare softens and she glanced over at the door to the music room. Marisol had yet to run out with a leather belt, so they were safe. 

"What is it, Ash?" 

" Why can't we go to school?"

Daniell stared down at Ashley's light brown hair, "Cause we have all we need here, Ash. And don't let mommy hear you talk about such a thing, okay?" 

Ash pouted, "Oh, I thought it was because Mommy makes you look like a girl." 

Ell's eyes widened slightly, "Ash, don't worry about that, okay?" 

Ashley nodded, "Okay, Ell." The little boy giggled, "Ell sounds so weird." 

Ell smiled and it was a genuine one of love and admiration. 

After Dinner was done making, Marisol came out of the room to eat. Ell and Ashley had to wait until she was finished eating so they could eat. She didn't like to see them when she was eating, said that it made her lose her appetite. After Ash and Ell had gotten their turns to eat, Ell sent Ashley straight up to wash and the go-to bed, not wanting agitate their mother. Ell stayed back to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen, making sure everything was spotless before she retreated to bed. Now, behind her closed bedroom door, she freed the white tie in her hair, letting waves of mahogany to fall free past her shoulders. Sitting before a mirror, she slipped off her flat shoes and peeled the white thigh high stockings, revealing her fair skin that hadn't seen the light of day in years. Standing now, she raised the light blue sweater over her arms and head. Sliding her fingers past the waist of the blue, plaid mini skirt and slowly shimmied out of it, leaving it to fall.

Reflecting in the mirror now was a teenage boy that was no more than five feet, five inches. He had a petite little figure; small and delicate with a curved waist, thick hips and slightly rounded buttocks. Slender legs with his little hands and a flat stomach. A slender neck with high cheeks, freckles dusted over his nose and baby pink lips. Dull hazel green eyes highlighted by dark lashes and neatly marked eyebrows, the same shade of mahogany hair, that his 'beloved ' mother had him grow out. His sex was hidden under the thin, laced cloth of female underwear and a wide black choker around his neck. At a young age, Daniell had learnt something; his mother wanted a daughter. And unfortunately, Marisol was blessed with her firstborn son Daniell Ray Wentworth. But, that didn't stop her and as a young boy, his mother let his hair grow long as she would be able to comb it. She also began to dress him in girl's clothing. She didn't send him to elementary school and middle school, keeping him prisoner in his own home so she could force him into corsets and give him female shaping pills.

As a child he was sick often, his body is weak and confused. And when he began to deny any of it, the punishments began. They weren't only for that, for basically anything that wasn't accepted, she'd beat him or torture him. His father wasn't home and whenever he was it was never for long. Either way, Marisol hid all evidence and played her part well as she faked her love for her son and husband. 

When Daniell was ten years, he gained a baby brother who was named Ashley Rudyard Wentworth. After his father's death when Ashley was only but a few months, Marisol had lost interest in both her children. She'd beat Daniell into raising a baby. She ordered him to do everything. Made him learn to cook, clean, sew, raise a baby and learn. It was hard, the level of work he had to do, just as a child. Eventually, he developed stress and depression, need to take the prescription for that now. If he ever failed a class, she'd torture him. There was a room under the house, a room that he absolutely feared more than anything. It was the main reason he wore the choker. Because of the Black Room. Daniell and Ashley were never allowed outside and hasn't felt the grass or played in the sun in years. He lived far off from civilization. There were only acres of land before he could even find anybody. Ell had always imagined what it was like out there, now. 

Nobody seemed to question his mother and he no doubts that she was the perfect woman. Nobody knew what she hid behind that perfect, fake smile.   
All he knew for sure was that she played pretend around them when she had scarred her only children. 

* * *


	2. Ch.1

_Chapter One~Sunshine_

  
  


Soft humming echoed throughout the dark void, sending shivers up the young Omega's neck. The familiar tune driving him crazy even in his slumber. Months of prescriptions, therapy and yet, he was still back in this woman's claws. Every night, the same thing, no amount of sleeping pills could help him escape. Though he knew he would never see her again, never be under her tyranny nor would he have to worry for his baby brother's wellbeing, he still found himself weak, helpless in his dreams.

"Songbird?"

That voice haunted him. Though they were now away and safe from her claws, he still heard her at night. Calling him in his dreams and sleep. Reminding him that he could never truly get away from her. His own Beta mother had inflicted this crippling fear of her into him. 

"Songbird, why did you leave?" 

Danny shifted in his sheets, sweat rolling from his forehead. 

"Why did you leave mommy?"   


Darkness engulfed him.

He felt trapped.

Lost.

Hopeless.  


"You left me alone. Why, my pet? Why leave mommy?"

Cold, dark air clung to him, surrounding him, taking away his remaining strength and faith.

"You went with them, leaving your poor mother to fend for herself."

Was he ever going to get away from her? 

"My little birdy, come back. For your mother." 

In the darkness, a light appeared, illuminating a spot in the centre.

"Please my child, I'll forgive you for leaving me." 

In the bright light, a shadow materialized. 

"Come to mommy." The voice whispered past his ear.

It made him shiver, like the air, it was lifeless. 

The shadow figure formed slowly, and a woman emerged. 

"Come, my pet, let mommy love you." 

The woman opened her arms. She was beautiful in the light. Her soft blond hair in a ponytail and her eyes a peaceful blue. But, that was just a mask. Beneath that beauty was a Beast. 

"No," Daniell turned in his sheets. "No,"

"You know you want me back, why deny it? You can't survive without your mother. So, come here."

He didn't want to move yet, somehow the woman was getting closer. His feet dragging and he leant back. He was being pushed. 

"No." 

"Yes. Come here, songbird. My Ell. Come to mommy." 

She smiled sweetly and eyes brightened. "If you come here faster, Ell. I won't punish you." 

"No. Let... me ... go!" 

"Come!" she was no longer patient. Her voice rough and deep.

"No! I-I don't want to come back to you! I h-hate you!" Danny said softly in his sleep, for it was the only place he managed the courage to say such a thing. It was true though, it did not matter that she had birthed him or had taken care of him for the first few years of his life with love. She had hurt his brother, hurt him and left them with so many scars, both mentally and physically. Tears peeked through his eyelids and fell onto the pillow, staining the white.

"Come here! Now!" she growled, her eyes darkened.   


Daniell fought against the force that pushed him. Bracing his feet, he put all his weight into it. 

"Daniell!" The woman barked. "Come here! Don't you dare disobey!"   


"No!"   


"You love me! Get here, Daniell!" 

"Leave me alone! I don't love you. I never will again!" 

"Ungrateful brat! I'll kill you!"

The woman leapt at him, grabbing him at his neck, right around the collar. She hissed as her grip tightened and he choked, tears falling. Danny gasping and scratching at her hands.   


"You should have just listened to me! I loved you! You were my little girl! Why!? I will punish you! You have to be punished! Bad children will be punished! Ashley and you deserve all the punishment! You will pay! You are a disgrace! You will pay! You will pay! Pay! Pay! Pay! You should've just been a good child! Bad child! Bad! Why didn't you come to me!?"   


"Never..." he rasped. "I'd rather die than return to you."  


Marisol grinned, her eyes gleamed with insanity and she whispered, "That can be arranged." Her grip grew and she rose Danny off his feet.   


"Die brat!"   


Daniell awoke to a gut-wrenching scream. 

His senses were dim as his head throbbed and his ears hurt. Then, he realized that it was him screaming. Eyes wide open, he clawed at the sheets of the queen sized bed. His body was cold though he sweated through the sheets and tears pour out his eyes as he shook from shock. Suddenly, the door to his room swung open and his grandparents came rushing in.   


"Danny?" He heard in the distance, ripping him away from the dark. "Daniell? Are you okay?" 

His grandmother Paula reached for him and he flinched, recoiling at the far end of the bed. He hugged his knees to himself and asked for his brother.   
Sure enough, little Ashley appeared at the door rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Had a nightmare, Danny?" Ash asked as he looked over.

Ell nodded and his little brother walked over to the bed, climbed in and dropped his head against his older brother's neck. Comforting the young Omega from his fears.  
Danny felt much better with Ashley here, breathing in his brother's calm scent. Knowing that he was safe was all that mattered to him. 

Even after months, he had his fears. He was still haunted by his mother and reminded daily of the failure she told him he was.  
  
  



End file.
